lovelyzfandomcom-20200213-history
Gone
"Gone" () is a song by Jin, and the ninth and last track in Lovelyz's first studio album, Girls' Invasion. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 기억이 머물다간 그 자리에 손 끝에 남아있는 온기에도 니가 있다 있다 너의 향기 너의 얼굴 제발 날 봐 날 봐봐 날 봐봐 나 이렇게 널 느껴 널 느껴 널 느껴 애써 잡은 말투 애써 잡은 미소 애써 잡은 넌데 우리 함께 있던 그 공간에 내가 널 닮아가던 그 순간에 빗속을 그냥 걸어도 너무 좋았던 니가 없다 니가 없다 어떻게 나 혼자서 널 지우고 살아 함께 걸어가던 그 시간에 그렇게 만들어가던 추억까지도 미련까지도 머문 자리에 난 서 있다 너무 그리워 날 봐봐 날 봐봐 날 봐봐 나 아직도 널 느껴 널 느껴 널 느껴 겨우 닮은 말투 겨우 닮은 미소 겨우 닮은 넌데 우리 함께 있던 그 공간에 내가 널 닮아가던 그 순간에 빗속을 그냥 걸어도 너무 좋았던 니가 없다 니가 없다 어떻게 나 혼자서 널 지우고 살아 너무 그리워 겨우 허락된 너의 이름 지울 수 없어 너만이 부른 나의 이름이 여기 잠자고 있어 우리 함께 있던 그 공간에 함께 걸었어야 할 시간에 나 혼자 붙잡고 있어 우리 미래도 나의 바람도 멈춘 자리에 나 서있고 너만 없다 |-|Romanization= gieogi meomuldagan geu jarie son kkeute namainneun ongiedo niga itda itda neoui hyanggi neoui eolgul jebal nal bwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa na ireoke neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo aesseo jabeun maltu aesseo jabeun miso aesseo jabeun neonde uri hamkke itdeon geu gonggane naega neol darmagadeon geu sungane bissogeul geunyang georeodo neomu johatdeon niga eopda niga eopda eotteoke na honjaseo neol jiugo sara hamkke georeogadeon geu sigane geureoke mandeureogadeon chueokkkajido miryeonkkajido meomun jarie nan seo itda neomu geuriwo nal bwabwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa na ajikdo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo gyeou darmeun maltu gyeou darmeun miso gyeou darmeun neonde uri hamkke itdeon geu gonggane naega neol darmagadeon geu sungane bissogeul geunyang georeodo neomu johatdeon niga eopda niga eopda eotteoke na honjaseo neol jiugo sara neomu geuriwo gyeou heorakdoen neoui ireum jiul su eobseo neomani bureun naui ireumi yeogi jamjago isseo uri hamkke itdeon geu gonggane hamkke georeosseoya hal sigane na honja butjapgo isseo uri miraedo naui baramdo meomchun jarie na seoitgo neoman eopda |-|English= In the place where memories rest Even in the warmth left at the tip of my fingers You are there, you are there, Your scent, your face Please look at me, look at me, look at me I feel you, I feel you, I feel you like this I tried to hold onto the way you speak, your smile I tried to hold onto you In the place we were together In the moments that I started to resemble you I was so happy just by walking in the rain with you But you’re not here, you’re not here How can I live as I erase you? In the times we walked together In the places where the memories And lingering attachments were made I’m standing there because I miss you so much Look at me, look at me, look at me I feel you, I feel you, I feel you like this After barely resembling the way you speak, your smile After barely resembling you In the place we were together In the moments that I started to resemble you I was so happy just by walking in the rain with you But you’re not here, you’re not here How can I live as I erase you? I miss you so much I can’t erase your name that was barely permitted to me My name that only you called out is asleep right here In the place we were together In the moments that I started to resemble you I was so happy even though I couldn’t sleep at night But you’re not here, you’re not here How can I live as I empty you out? Music Video Category:Songs Category:Girls' Invasion